


Une nuit d'hiver 冬夜

by RaquelN



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 1812, Bien sûr notre Napoléon n'était pas là, Et bien sûr il n'était pas mort en Russie, M/M, Short One Shot, Une nuit d'hiver aux Pyrénées, désolée y a que des tags en français, hmmmm un jour peut-être, je le traduirai un jour
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaquelN/pseuds/RaquelN
Summary: Arno Dorian passe une nuit pénible au mileu des Pyrénées, surtout quand il a pris la mort de l'Empereur en Russie.阿尔诺·多里安在比利牛斯山中度过了一个艰难的夜晚，尤其在他得知了皇帝的死讯后。本文背景是1812年11月，一个算是猜想的脑洞，其实从头到尾都是阿尔诺一人的回忆和自白。lof版本修正补档。成文时间比较早，bug肯定有很多。





	Une nuit d'hiver 冬夜

阿尔诺·多里安赶在大雪封山之前越过比利牛斯山的隘口，这年冬天尤其冷，西风卷着水汽，看来今夜又要下雪，于是他决意在半山腰的小镇停下来。这座小镇数百年前是个要塞，在法国人和西班牙人的手上几经周转，如今早已残破，原先的护城河里长满了雏菊和野蓟。这位刺客暗自想到，没能在春天花开的季节到来着实有些可惜。

小镇里的这间旅店，主人是个略显臃肿的鲁西永人，他说加泰罗尼亚语比说法语玩更流利。“先生，您可以在这儿歇歇脚，但是我们这里没有烈酒了——烈酒全被征用去给士兵们取暖了。”他说到。

“没关系，给我来一杯啤酒就好。”

“这有点委屈您了，先生，这个年月像您这样的行人不多，逃兵倒是不少，今年收成也不好，旅店里也没什么吃的，只剩下一点培根，您要来点儿煎蛋吗？”主人一边说着，一边给他盛酒，“您要去哪儿呢，先生？……您要是再往图卢兹的方向走上十几里，可能还得要遇上强盗，这年月哪儿都不太平！”

阿尔诺没说话，他不仅喜欢用沉默制造紧张的气氛，也习惯用沉默掩饰自己的腼腆；直到主人把酒和几块薄薄的煎培根放在他面前时他才说了一句“谢谢”。但是这个鲁西永人并没有识趣地停下他的话语，他还继续抱怨着世事不公。

“不过我想这日子也快到头了，上周日从巴黎来了大军公报，咱们在俄国打了败仗，有人还说皇帝死在了莫斯科……”

“您刚刚说……”这话刚说出口他就后悔了，说“抱歉”会显得太文质彬彬，然而他这样的问话也并不聪明。

“您不知道吗？啊，这也不能怪您，您刚刚才从西班牙过来……马雷将军宣布了皇帝的死讯，现在巴黎都混作一团啦。就算镇长说不能轻信谣言，那份战报也一如既往地用“陛下的身体比任何时候都好”作为结尾……谁知道这次是谁说的是假话呢，没准皇帝真的死了，他们只是掩盖事实。您吃完了东西需要喝点咖啡吗？”

皇帝死了？他知道自己不该轻信一个农夫的话，但是他得要去确认消息——出现这样的传言，巴黎城里肯定已经不太平了。他对店主说：“谢谢您的款待，我希望您能帮我备马。我待会就要出发。”

“出发？去哪里？”

“去城里。” 

“您偏偏要这个关头进城！”

“您照做便是，我会付您双倍的钱。”

“这年头钱也没什么用处！”店主嘴上不依不饶，却还是照他说的做了。他说阿尔诺是个疯子，现在还在路上的人也都是傻瓜，现在走不出五里天就要黑透。阿尔诺付了钱，骑上马就要离开，那店主还要问他最后一个问题。

“难不成您跟皇帝还有什么关系？”

“我谁也不是，跟他也并没有什么关系，”他回答说，接着用只有他自己能听到的声音说，“就是一个曾经的朋友。”

 

现在正是寒冬，在山中天暗得更早，没出十里驿马就不愿往前走了，阿尔诺只能催得更紧。他已经有些后悔了。“我就不该听信那个鲁西永人的话……该死，”就算他这样对自己说，他也还是没能说服自己回到半山腰的小镇上去，他得要到城里确认消息，不管是到图卢兹还是到蒙彼利埃都好。他催马走得快些，快到山脚的时候他就下来牵着马走。

沿路上有一些逃兵落下的东西：帽徽、纽扣，它们都已经被踩进了黄色的土地里。乌云汇聚在山顶上，也挡住了月光，月亮只剩下一个淡黄色模糊的影子，阿尔诺估摸着山上已经在下雪了，因为山脚也下起了雨。这路上没有别人，只有他一个，他想想之前跟小镇旅店里的那个鲁西永人的对话，好像是很久以前的事情了。“孤独的一个人，这才是我生活的世界，我与其他人的世界相隔多远啊，”他想着。曾几何时，他还有过爱着的人，他与拿破仑·波拿巴还是朋友……朋友，他反复咀嚼这个词，像是要把这几个字的苦涩嚼干净。他如今也不常用到这个词，能让他如朋友一般珍视的人也越来越少了。

“我的朋友，我们注定是像星辰这样孤独的。有些人用漫天星辰来比作人群，但是你看那些星辰，它们看似众多且繁密，其实他们相隔甚远！每颗星都是孤独的。”

他记得当时那位年轻的将军同他说过这句话，那也是在一个冬天的夜里，在圣路易岛上，只是没有阴云和雨（那是在巴黎，那里更湿润，一个晴朗的冬夜在巴黎也并不多见）。此前阿尔诺说自己并不喜欢俄里翁，因为他比起做一个猎户，倒是更喜欢炫耀自己的腰带上的宝石与配剑，然后拿破仑毫无预兆地说出这句话。

“那么你要如何解释双星？”刺客问他。

“这很有趣，”他说，“双星中的一颗总是比另一颗要亮些，一眼看过去总叫人以为它们是一颗星。你看这颗星，阿拉伯人称它为‘腰带’，它旁边还有一颗微小的星星。”②

“小时候我父亲对我说，那是骑士与他的马。”

“我倒觉得它们像是……”科西嘉人沉默了一下，他看了一下阿尔诺的眼睛，颇为玩味的说，“我倒觉得它们像是一对朋友。在外人看来其中一人总要比另一个更为闪耀一些，实际上它们之间并无高低贵贱之分，只是肩并肩的朋友。”

“很独特的见解，可你刚刚才说群星是孤独的。”

“这也没什么错。孤独的人会有朋友，可是他们依旧是孤独的。也许他们向着相同的方向运动，但是各有自己的轨迹。更有可能的是他们只是短暂的交汇……”

“相当强词夺理的一套说辞，倒是很符合你的作风。”阿尔诺对此做出了评论，他当然知道自己的这位朋友擅长辩论，并且总是急切地希望占据话语权，还时常有些天马行空的幻想。曾经有不少人跟他说过“这个年轻人并不讨人喜欢，他既不懂人情世故，也显得没有教养”，年轻的刺客对此不置可否，他并不想为拿破仑做辩护，这个科西嘉人天性如此，任谁也没法改变，连他自己也会说“罗马人从不买科西嘉奴隶，因为他们知道科西嘉人无法驯化”，但是不可否认他确实出色……拿破仑也不需要无关紧要的人看到他的过人之处。

阿尔诺有时会怀疑起自己的对这个军人的情感来。他吻过他，抚摸过他炽热的胸膛，还有他的肩与背，他心中烧灼的情感与其说是爱慕，倒不如说是被他吸引……他也曾经听过这个科西嘉人彻夜夸夸其谈。在一个夜里他讲起去埃及的途中，他将学者们聚齐一堂，问他们其他星球能否住人，就连最大胆的学者也说他荒谬。还有一夜他讲起阿里安的著作，居然背起了《亚历山大远征记》当中的句子：

“……但我可以断言，在历代国王当中，只有亚历山大一个人曾经对自己的错误表示过悔恨。谁说亚历山大坏，那就请他把亚历山大的坏事指出来，但不能只是把那些可以说得上几句坏话的事情端出來，而是应该把他的全部行为作为一個整体和盘托出，再下针砭……我再说一遍，让这个说他坏的人考虑一下他究竟在说谁坏呢！而他自己只不过是个渺小的人物，两只眼睛成天盯著渺小的事情，而连这些渺小的事情他都没有做好。”

谁能说亚历山大的坏呢？阿尔诺那时并没有告诉拿破仑关于刺客伊尔塔尼的故事，没有提起那个阴郁的夜晚和一杯毒酒。③不过或许他早就知道了，这个科西嘉人对于秘密的好奇心并不亚于自己。况且这样的故事也不会对他造成妨碍——这个年轻人注定是要追随亚历山大和凯撒的，他又怎能被这样渺小的事情阻拦呢？

有时候他会想，如果自己不是一个刺客，会不会成为他的幕僚？然后他再推翻自己的假设：如果他不是刺客，他们连相遇的机会都没有。这层身份既让他们相遇，也注定让他们分道扬镳的。阿尔诺不得不承认离别的那一天来得比他想象中要晚一些，他本来以为他们会将那次关于西班牙的争吵作为这段友谊结束。那天正当刺客准备离开皇帝的书房时，皇帝本人打破了这段沉默。

“我们都不再年轻了，是吗？你变得越来越成熟了，而我，我变得越来越疯狂了。我的朋友，我现在依然称呼你为我的朋友，但是你不能阻拦我，我做出的任何决定你都没法阻拦……也有一个办法能够阻拦我，那就是死。我想能够死在你的手上也是一个不错的选择……”

“我依然会阻拦你，用别的办法。但是我不会……杀了你，”阿尔诺打断了他的话，“除非万不得已。”

除非万不得已。

阿尔诺没敢再多想下去。他经历过“万不得已”的境况，时至今日他还觉得贝莱克的身影就藏在暗处，取笑他优柔寡断。他现在反倒有些希望拿破仑·波拿巴的性命结束在战场上，至少这样他不会觉得那么难过……

 

 

夜里他在一棵在柑橘树下小憩了一会，接着又继续骑马赶路，最终在天快亮的时候到达图卢兹。他在城外随手抓了一把欧石楠擦拭马身，然而早就有人在那里等着他了。

“莱昂？”阿尔诺有些惊讶地叫那个年轻人的名字，这个年轻人在成年之际决定加入刺客的组织，现在也算是小有作为的刺客了，“你怎么在这里……”

“我猜您会取道图卢兹……我是来给您送信的：皇帝已经回到巴黎了，他原来持有的圣器已经被莫斯科的刺客掌握，他空手而归。所有说他已死的消息都是传言……”

“他还活着……失去了圣器那自然是最好的，但他肯定不会偃旗息鼓。我们回巴黎去吧，还有很多事情等着我们去做。”

“那么……您在西班牙的工作进行得如何了？”

“已经处理完了，很顺利。走吧，去给马换一些燕麦。”

“导师……您……”

“我没事。”

他说了一个谎，现在刺客导师的心中并不平静，那里充满了不着边际的希望——关于他自己的，还有关于拿破仑的。彻夜赶路让他显得很疲惫，然而他的心情却莫名地感到轻松。莱昂虽然是个聪敏的孩子，但是他太年轻了，他看不出身边这位年长者的心思。阿尔诺也并没有说出自己在西班牙的任务实是将另一块伊甸圣器藏在了比利牛斯山中，那是拿破仑一直渴望在西班牙找到的东西，他不想让任何人知道。

【FIN】

**Author's Note:**

> ①本文脑洞来自之前看过的一本小说Napoléon est mort en Russie，其实说的是马雷事件（l'affaire Malet)。成文比较早，bug肯定有不少，大家见谅。
> 
> ②关于文中提到的双星，其实是大熊座ζ和它的伴星（中文名叫开阳和辅），算是天上最有名的目视双星了。
> 
> ③刺客伊尔塔尼，就是AC的世界观里毒死亚历山大大帝的那位刺客。
> 
> ④关于圣器那段是我乱编的，真的是乱编的，等着育碧打脸呢。不过根据地图显示确实有一件圣器在比利牛斯山中，如果没错的话是在安道尔城里。


End file.
